Missing
by Skylarhigh
Summary: One day, a colt named Shimmer Star found his way to Ponyville from Fillydelphia on the search for his would be fiancée, who went missing a week before mid-summers eve. IM LOOKING FOR A COVER FOR THIS STORY, MESSAGE ME WITH A SUBBMISSION IF YOU WANT TO ENTER A PHOTO.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Small Town Colt

It was a gorgeous day in Ponyville; everypony was still talking about the mid-summers eve that had occurred a few days ago. From the talk filling the streets, it had been one of the greatest celebrations yet. Around noon, a colt with beige hair and a deep brown mane trotted into town. He seemed lost, so a friendly unicorn named Twilight Sparkle greeted him.

''Hi, I haven't seen you around here before, I'm Twilight Sparkle.'' She held out her hoof, which the colt shook.

''Hello Twilight, my name is Shimmer Star. I'm from Fillydelphia.'' Shimmer was turning his head in every direction, as if he was looking for somepony.

''Fillydelphia, well what brings you all the way to Ponyville?'' Twilight asked. Shimmer finally looked her in the eyes and, with a huff said.

''I'm looking for somepony by the name of Silver Moon. Any chance she stopped by here?'' asked Shimmer. Twilight tilted her head as she thought.

''Well, I haven't, but my friend Pinky Pie knows just about everypony who passes through town.'' Twilight pointed towards a rather sweet looking building. ''You'll probably find her over at Sugarcube Corner.''

''Okay, what does she look like?'' Shimmer asked, still looking at Sugarcube Corner.

''Oh trust me, you'll know her when she sees you.'' Twilight said with a hint of amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Friendly Face

Shimmer Star walked into Sugarcube Corner and was enveloped by the scent of baked goods and candies. The inside was full of exactly what he smelt. Cookies and cakes lined the shelves, and muffins and candies were spread out on the counters. All of a sudden, a pink earth pony burst through the doors.

''Who are you? I've never seen you before, so that means you're new, because I know everyone in town! Where are you from? Welcome to Ponyville! I'm Pinky Pie!'' Pinky Pie stopped, mostly because she had run out of breath.

''You must be Pinky Pie; Twilight Sparkle said I would find you here. I'm Shimmer Star, from Fillydelphia.'' Shimmer bowed his head in greeting.

''Fillydelphia, that's really far away! You must be tired! Maybe you should rest a little. Oh but you don't have a place to stay! I know, my friend Fluttershy will let you stay with her! Oh she the most nicest friendliest pony in all of Ponyville! Follow me!'' Before Shimmer could interrupt, Pinky was out the door and running down the road, Shimmer had little choice but to follow her.

Shimmer Star finally caught up with Pinky Pie when she stopped in front of a home built into a strong oak tree. Animals of all sorts were scattered around, in, and above the tree. Pinky knocked at the door and shouted.

''Fluttershy! I have a friend who wants to meet you!'' After a few seconds, a Pegasus with long pink hair popped her head out the door.

''Oh, Pinky, I wasn't expecting you, what's this about a friend?'' Her voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper. She turned her head and saw Shimmer Star and her jaw dropped.

''Oh Shimmer Star, it's been such a while. What brings you all the way from Fillydelphia?'' Fluttershy walked outside and stopped in front of Shimmer.

''Wait, you two know each other? Fluttershy, who is he?'' asked Pinky Pie with renewed interest.

''Shimmer and I dated before I moved to Ponyville.'' Said Fluttershy as she hugged Shimmer.

''Whoa, Fluttershy, you had a colt-friend?'' Pinky was shocked by this fact.

''Yes, we dated until I moved here with Rainbow Dash after flight school. So, Shimmer, what brings you to Ponyville?'' Fluttershy gestured Shimmer inside as Pinky ran off to talk to Twilight about her new discovery.

''Well, I came here looking for Silver Moon, but I didn't expect to run into you here.'' Shimmer sat at a table and Fluttershy grabbed two glasses of water before joining him.

''Looking for Silver Moon, what happened?'' Fluttershy asked as she sat down.

Shimmer looked at his glass ''She's been missing for a week.''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Helping Hand

''Silver Moon is missing? Do you have any idea what happened?'' Fluttershy asked concerned.

''That's right, you two were friends. I don't know where she went, I followed some clues here to Ponyville, but I lost the trail.'' Shimmer looked out the window and pulled a photograph from a bag on his back. Holding it in front of him, he looked at the picture of a Silver haired filly with a rose colored mane.

''Wow, she's changed a lot since I lived in Fillydelphia. She's beautiful.'' Fluttershy stood behind Shimmer and looked at the photo of nopony else then Silver Moon.

''Oh, I forgot to ask Pinky if she saw her.'' Shimmer started out the door when Fluttershy spoke.

''There's no need; I saw her pass by a day ago. I didn't recognize her at the time.'' Fluttershy walked over to a window overlooking the water. ''She took a boat east, I don't know what's past the water.''

''Oh Fluttershy, thank you! I had almost given up! I have to go, maybe I can catch up with her.'' Shimmer hugged Fluttershy so suddenly she let out a squeak and almost fell over.

''Wait, Shimmer.'' Fluttershy called out just before Shimmer left.

''What is it, did you remember something?'' Shimmer asked.

''No, I want to come with you.''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Threes Company

''Fluttershy, you mean to tell us that you, the quietest pony I know, want to cross the sea?'' Rainbow Dash circled above her and Shimmer Star.

''Even I wouldn't think of going out there, ya'll could get hurt real bad.'' Said Applejack.

''And that salty air just ruins your mane!'' Rarity exclaimed.

Shimmer and Fluttershy had gathered everypony at her home to tell them about their plans to find Silver Moon. Everypony was in an uproar, they didn't think Fluttershy could handle it.

''Has anypony here actually crossed the sea before?'' Shimmer stood up and looked over everyponies' faces. When no one answered he continued. ''I didn't think so. So if none of you actually know anything about it, how can you say crossing the sea is so terrible?''

''Well, I agree with Shimmer, I think it's a great idea. It's also the only way we're going to find Silver Moon.'' Twilight Sparkle stood beside Shimmer and Fluttershy. ''That's why I'm coming with you guys.''

''Thank you Twilight, but I don't want to put anypony in danger.'' Shimmer said. Twilight shook her head.

''Hey, my magic could come in handy, and I've always wanted to see what's across the water.'' Twilight smiled as she gazed at the docks.

''Well, I guess that's that, we'll leave as soon as we're ready.'' Shimmer walked up to a room that Fluttershy had set up for him. And there he stayed until Fluttershy called for him.

'' Shimmer, we're ready, come on were going to the dock.'' Shimmer walked down and put on a dark brown vest with four pockets. He nodded to Fluttershy and the walked out the door, headed to the docks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Setting Sail

By the time Shimmer Star and Fluttershy arrived at the docks, Twilight Sparkle was already packing gear on a boat and crossing of items on a list.

''Hey Twilight, are we ready to set off?'' Shimmer asked as he looked over the list of gear. Twilight checked off one more item before turning to him.

''Just about, Applejack and Pinky Pie dropped off some snacks, and Rarity gave us some rain gear, so I just need to pack those and we'll be ready.'' An older colt with blue hair, a white beard and a sailor's hat walked up to Twilight.

''Ships ready to sail on your word ma'am.'' He said, he looked at Shimmer as if he noticed something and Shimmer quickly looked away.

''Thank you Sea Swell, I think we're ready to go.'' Twilight looked at Shimmer and Fluttershy who both nodded. ''Okay, then, let's set sail.''

As they walked up the ramp, many ponies ran to the docks to see them off.

''It looks like everypony came to watch us go.'' Twilight waved and shouted until the ponies of Ponyville could be heard no more. When she returned below deck, Shimmer and Fluttershy had set up three cots.

''Well, I have a feeling we're getting close to Silver.'' Shimmer yawned and then fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stormy Skies

Shimmer Star woke up to the sound of pen scratching on paper. It was still dark so he had to turn on his lamp to see that Twilight Sparkle was writing something. Turning on his side, Shimmer noticed that Fluttershy wasn't in her cot.

''What are you doing up? And where's Fluttershy?'' Shimmer asked in a sleepy tone. Twilight jumped slightly at hearing him.

''Oh, Shimmer you're awake, I couldn't sleep knowing that I forgot to tell Princess Celestia about our trip.'' She turned her page slightly to show that she was writing a note to the Princess.

''And what about Fluttershy?'' Shimmer stood up and slid into his vest.

''She went outside, something's bothering her but she won't tell me.'' Twilight said this as an invitation for Shimmer to try. He grabbed a lamp and walked outside. It took him a few moments to find her standing near the edge of the boat.

''The water out here is much more violent than in Equestria.'' Fluttershy continued to look down at the water.

''Fluttershy, what's wrong, I know you, and this isn't normal.'' Shimmer pressed his flank against his, partly for warmth, mostly out of empathy for her.

''I've missed you. Six years ago I left for Flight School and for Ponyville. Yesterday you show up again at my doorstep out of the blue. I thought you had come for me. And then you tell me Silver is missing.'' Fluttershy started shaking as she spoke. ''It's a lot to take in.'' She opened her mouth to speak again, but broke down into tears.

''Oh, I didn't know you felt this way; to be honest I've missed you too. But I wasn't expecting you'd even remember me.'' Fluttershy turned her head to look at Shimmer and smiled.

''Shimmer, of course I remember you, I loved you. I think I still do.'' Shimmer beckoned with his head and the two of them returned to Twilight. Fluttershy lied down on her cot, and Shimmer joined her, letting her use his flank as a pillow.

Just as he was about to nod off, Sea Swell barged in. ''Commander Shimmer, we're about to run headlong into a storm.''


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Eastern Isle

''Tie down those ropes before they come loose!'' A wave of salty water hit Sea Swell as he shouted. Shimmer Star ran for the rope and grabbed it with his teeth and wrapped it around a cleat twice.

A loud snap rang over the storm and Shimmer spun around to see another rope come clean off its cleat. Twilight Sparkle used magic to grab and secured it again. As another rope on the sail came loose, Fluttershy flew up and tied it around its post again.

''This storm is going to tear us apart!'' Shouted Shimmer as the tied a knot in a rope.

''Aye, we're in for a rough ride!'' As he shouted a loud crack sounded clean over the storm. Shimmer turned to see the main post leaning to one side, and begin it descent to the deck.

''Get out of the way!'' Shimmer shouted. He turned his head to run and a plank of wood hit him. The world around him went black and the last thing he saw was Fluttershy running towards him.

When Shimmer came to, he was sitting on a sandy beach. Wreckage of the boat was scattered everywhere and Shimmer could tell that Sea Swell was trying to gather all the pieces.

''Oh, Shimmer, you're awake, I was ever so worried.'' Shimmer turned on his side to see Fluttershy. Pain shot up his leg as he did so. Fluttershy jumped up and prodded his rear left leg, drawing another painful groan from him.

''Oh no, I think your leg is broken.'' Shimmer grunted and, despite Fluttershy's protests, stood up, shifting his weight to the right, leaning against Fluttershy for support. They walked up to where Twilight was sitting. Sea Swell walked up to them

''Welcome to the Eastern Isle, Discord Island.''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Beginning the Search

''So, what are we waiting for, let's go look for Silver Moon'' said Shimmer Star as he tried to stand up straight, only to fall against Fluttershy again.

''Are you sure you should be moving around on that leg?'' Twilight asked as she looked at him. Shimmer shrugged and looked at the jungle that topped the beach.

''I have no clue what anypony could hope to find here.'' Shimmer looked closer and saw a brief glimpse of red hair. Shimmer pointed to where he saw it and Fluttershy helped him walk over.

Shimmer saw a tuft of red hair hanging from a branch. He sniffed the hair and nodded.

''That's her hair, she came this way, recently too.'' Shimmer stood on his own and started limping into the woods.

''Shimmer, wait, we don't know what's in there!'' Twilight started to follow him, with Fluttershy behind her. When they caught up to him, Shimmer had fallen over and Twilight and Fluttershy helped him to his feet.

''She's here somewhere, I know it'' Shimmer started forward, and stopped just short of a ledge.

''Oh my.'' From the ledge, the three ponies were looking at a small military-looking camp.

''Shadow Guild''


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Looming Shadows

''Shadow Guild? Here?'' Twilight Sparkle looked over the camp. Red flags with a black pony flew across the camp. Grey ponies in black armor patrolled the area inside and around the walls.

''They must have Silver Moon with them.'' Shimmer Star said thoughtfully.

''What's the Shadow Guild?'' Shimmer turned to Fluttershy.

''They're a group of ponies who choose to side with Discord. They've been popping up in Equestria a lot lately. But to find them here.'' Shimmer stood up to find a way down when a voice spoke behind them.

''Well, you don't go to somepony's home and NOT find them.'' Shimmer jumped around to see 5 Shadow ponies standing behind them.

''Grab them, let's help them find their friend.'' The ponies jumped and slid bags over Twilight, Shimmer, and Fluttershy's heads, and carried them off.

When the bag came off Shimmer's head, he heard a door slam shut. Spinning around he saw that he was in a barred cell. Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle were also in the cell. Turning his head, Shimmer noticed another pony with a white flank and a red mane.

''Silver Moon, I finally found you.''


End file.
